


first aid

by cantfoolajoker (lichmutual)



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Childhood Friends, Ficlet, First Aid, Fluff, Kanji fought the biker gang and Naoki's worried, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichmutual/pseuds/cantfoolajoker
Summary: “You’re gonna have a bruise, ya know.”Kanji slowly opened his eyes, the throbbing pain in his head not subsiding. He could barely hear the ‘tsk’ from his friend, only closing his eyes once more as he felt the shift in movement next to him on the sidewalk.
Relationships: Konishi Naoki/Tatsumi Kanji
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	first aid

**Author's Note:**

> i rewatched naoki's social link the other day and got the urge to write this since i really enjoy his character
> 
> this was intended to be platonic but when i asked some friends, i was told it came off as romantic, so i just marked it as such just in case to be safe. enjoy!

“You’re gonna have a bruise, ya know.”

Kanji slowly opened his eyes, the throbbing pain in his head not subsiding. He could barely hear the ‘tsk’ from his friend, only closing his eyes once more as he felt the shift in movement next to him on the sidewalk.

“...Do we need to get you to the hospital?” Naoki asked, tone betraying his clear worry, and Kanji could almost perfectly picture the expression he was probably wearing at that moment: taken aback, biting his lip, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I’ll be fine,” Kanji assured him, heaving a sigh, not allowing the ache he felt when his chest expanded to say otherwise. “Quit your worrying.”

He felt Naoki’s hand take his own, guiding it up to hold the ice pack he’d been holding to his head for a few minutes now. Kanji opened his eyes again and watched as Naoki dug through the first aid kit his family usually kept behind the counter at the liquor store in case of any glass-related injuries. Retrieving a small spray bottle and wipe, Naoki held them up and paused.

“This may sting a little,” he warned.

“I’m not a little kid, Naoki.”

Naoki chuckled, a small smile gracing his features. “I never said you were, Kanji.”

Kanji had a scrape just above his elbow they’d missed in their initial assessment of his injuries, only revealing itself when Naoki had taken a second look and shifted his arm. He refused to let his expression change, holding a focused look even when Naoki sprayed the initial disinfectant on it and he could feel the dull sting, like how he thought the faint static of televisions would feel like if you stuck your hand in.

Naoki applied light pressure to the scrape after, using his other hand to hold Kanji’s forearm in place.

“Ya know, you don’t have to do that,” Kanji pointed out.

“You didn’t have to fight a biker gang either but look where we are,” Naoki retorted, closing his eyes in what Kanji was pretty certain was disappointment.

“You know ma’s been sleepin’ bad at night —”

“Kanji, you could have been seriously hurt.”

“—but I won, didn't I?”

Naoki opened his mouth to argue back, but instead closed it, tight-lipped; it was the same face he held whenever he wasn’t happy, the kind of unhappy that he knew Naoki would hold on to. Kanji wanted to keep talking, to find  _ something _ to reassure his friend with, but he took too long and the conversation beat had passed as Naoki removed his hands.

“There, you should be all good now,” Naoki told him, not meeting his eyes and instead focusing on putting away the first aid supplies. _ C’mon, say something asshole. _

“Thanks.”

Naoki paused, seemingly taken aback. “What?”

“I said thanks,” Kanji repeated, tensing with the aggressive tone he took when he got flustered. He immediately regretted it when he felt his body ache and complained in multiple places from his injuries, but he tried not to let it show. He didn’t want to let it show. 

“Oh.”  _ Was that all he had to say? _ “It’s nothing,” Naoki told him, cheeks flushing and eyes closing. “I don’t even know why you’re thanking me.”

“‘Cause you deserve it.”

“Hmph.”

They sat in silence after that; while it wasn’t unlike their normal bouts of stillness, it felt more comforting than normal.

Kanji wasn’t good at first aid — sure, he knew how to be delicate, since working with needles and thread required focus and patience to ensure it was right. But being delicate and careful were only little things you needed when you worked first aid. 

The nurses in school were always sweet and caring and maybe just a bit scolding if you got hurt from causing trouble. Kanji sometimes got into trouble because the older kids thought he would be fun to mess with since he was big and easily provoked; he knew very well the slight feeling of guilt you get when the person who’s tending to your injuries asks you not to do it again. It was the same feeling he felt right now with Naoki.

“You should probably get home,” Naoki broke the silence, standing up. 

“It’s just down the street,” Kanji said, not making a move just yet. He didn’t want to leave even as he saw the sun disappear behind the buildings of the commercial district and the sky turned an orange-purple hue.

“Your ma’s gonna be worried,” Naoki pointed out, and he extended his hand in offering.

Kanji couldn’t help but crack a smile in return and accept his help, allowing Naoki to pull him to his feet.

“You can return the ice pack later. Just remember to gently wash your hands since they’re scraped pretty bad.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Naoki patted his bicep and wished him a good night, walking inside the liquor store after with only a lingering glance that Kanji caught.


End file.
